


Impatient

by jkeuphoriadreamland



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Play, Baby Boy Jeon Jungkook, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom/sub, Dry Orgasm, Edgeplay, Ejaculate, F/M, Fluff, Jeon Jungkook is a Brat, Noona Kink, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Smut, Sub Jeon Jungkook, jkeuphoriadreamland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkeuphoriadreamland/pseuds/jkeuphoriadreamland
Summary: Here’s to Koo being a bad boy and getting punished for it.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Reader, Jeon Jungkook & You, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone, Jeon Jungkook/Other(s), Jeon Jungkook/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Impatient

“You’ve got a dirty mouth on you baby. Perhaps I should remind you who’s in charge.”

Stilling your hand on his cock, Jungkook whines a pathetic cry. He was so close, right on the edge, and you had stolen it from him once again. His body was tired, achy and sore, but he loved it. It was only right that he felt this way after the way he behaved earlier. He had earned himself this lesson in patience, which was pushing past an hour now, and he was on the verge of losing his mind.

Apparently Jungkook didn’t understand what it meant to be patient because he showed up at your job like a needy puppy wanting your immediate attention. It was the first time he dared be that brave, but it seemed you had denied him too many times over text. He knew better, but the brat in him thought that if he showed up at your work it would magically cause you to give in. Oh, how severely mistaken he was. The audacity of him coming to your workplace all nonchalant declaring himself your boyfriend to the receptionist, and then walking into your office wearing nothing but gray sweats sent you off the edge. 

You had pulled him into your space, locking the door behind him to ensure that nobody heard the words that came flying out of your pristine little mouth. Pressing him against the door, you placed your face inches from his own so that only he could hear. “How fucking dare you, baby boy? Did I not tell you to wait for me at home? And why are you here wearing this?”

Running a hand over his crotch and giving him the most disgusted look you could muster, you wait for his reply. Jungkook shrunk into himself, eyes not daring to make contact with your own. He stuttered an explanation in the tiniest voice.

“But…I missed you…I thought you didn’t want me.” 

Already overwhelmed with his scent and presence, the moment he speaks breaks you completely. God, he was so adorable and it made you mad. How were you supposed to maintain an angry facade when he made you so weak?

“Is that soo, baby? Well. I want you to get your ass back home this very instant. When you get there, I want you naked and tied to the chair in the dining room. Is that understood?”

Getting even closer to him, you slipped a hand into his pants and over the erection that was clearly visible before cupping his balls. His throat struggled to suppress a whimper from spilling out as he nodded in obedience.

That was four hours ago. Two hours ago you got home finding him exactly where you had told him, and now kneeling before him you wait until he catches his breath. “See, baby, this is what happens to bad boys. You should always listen to your noona.” Standing up, you turn to walk away leaving Jungkook delirious and confused. Like a good boy he sat there, hands tied behind his back, chest heaving uncontrollably. It took him a while to tie the knots just right, but he wanted to do it perfectly just for you. It was all worth it to see the look on your face when you walked in.

When you come back, Jungkook groans and visibly swallows. “B–but, _noona_. I’ve been a good boy, please …I pr–promise.” 

“You are a good boy, you’re just not a good listener. Be still.” 

His thighs tremble when you come close again. He wants your touch so badly, but the cock-ring in your hand makes him rethink it. Bending down, you grab his chin, forcing his face to look up at you. Moving in slowly you line up his lips with yours until you can feel his breath on your skin.

“If you’re good for me, I promise to let you come, angel. Can you be good for me? Huh?”

You kiss his nose sweetly before looking down at his pink plump mouth. Unable to hold back you turn your head and take his lips in a soft kiss. You don’t push him too fast, simply dragging your tongue over his teeth. He doesn’t move, letting you make the choice as to whether or not he should be responsive. You were already upset, and he didn’t want to make it worse.

“So sweet.” At your compliment, Jungkook’s cheeks blaze with fire. His lips tremble attempting to hold back a smile from the compliment you’ve just given him. He loved to be praised, and you loved to give him what he wanted. One sweet peck on the lips distracts him enough from what you’re about to do. Kneeling between his legs, you spread them wide, fitting yourself perfectly between them. Your eyes flick back up to see Jungkook staring down the bridge of his nose anxiously. “Don’t worry, I’ll make it better.”, you tease.

With those words you take his cock in your hands and sink your mouth down his full length, tongue pressing against the thick vein firmly. He keens forward, stomach contracting in reaction to the way your sweet mouth took him so perfectly. He’s been on the edge for so long, and your tongue feels heavenly on his hot angry cock. 

“Noona, pleaseee..” he begs, voice cracking and knees shaking.

Smirking with half his length inside your mouth, you come up and twirl his wide tip once with your tongue before spitting on it. Dragging the spit down with your fingertip, you guide it to his back opening. When the tip of your finger grazes over his rim, Jungkook rolls his eyes and drops his head back. He clenches his jaw when you press against him teasingly. 

“So tight, so soft….all mine..”

While he’s distracted with the light touches to his most sensitive areas, you slide the cock-ring down his length quickly. Jungkook’s eyes shoot open abruptly, head coming up fast to show you how upset he is.

“No, nooo…please…noona ..please.” He begs you with eyes glistening, teetering on the edge, so close to snapping.

“Now, now…this will be over as soon as you learn your lesson.”

“…please don’t. I wanna to come so bad.”

“And you will, if you behave.”

Your never went back on a promise and so he complies, silently watching you take his length into your mouth again. Hollowing your cheeks, you bring him all the way to the back of your throat, and then back up again. His hips buck involuntarily, too consumed with the sensations.

Going back down you stop halfway and then pull up to suck on his head salaciously. His tangy pre-cum flows out of his tip, coating your tongue completely. 

Deciding to torture him more, you begin to bob your head up and down quicker, using your lips to pull his velvety flesh tighter into your warm mouth. Your hand wraps around the rest of his length as your jerk him in time with the other ministrations you’re busy flooding his senses with.

Popping your mouth off, you begin to twist and turn his cock in your hand moving faster and faster until Jungkook becomes a broken mess. Tears fall over his precious cheeks as you bring him to the edge once again. Just as he is about to come, you let him go and watch how his cock twitches in orgasm, nothing coming out of the tip. He cries out in frustration, small swears slipping past his lips, but you ignore them. It wasn’t his fault that he always missed you and that he wanted to be with you.

“I’m sorry, baby. You’re just too cute when you’re frustrated.” Jungkook’s head drops forward, hanging heavily on his shoulders. His brow is drenched in sweat, and so are his abs. Taking off the ring, you throw it across the room before standing to straddle him on the chair. Shocked, he looks up, a smile tugging at his lips…but he’s too weak to let it show completely. “You want my pussy, baby? You wanna come in noona’s pussy?”

He whines out, unable to speak. He’s beyond exhausted, but he wants you so much. Grabbing his hair, you pull his head up only to see his glazed over eyes; you didn’t need more. Moving your hips closer, you line him up with your entrance, and then slowly sink down inch my glorious inch. Unable to take it anymore, his head falls onto your shoulder, pathetic whimpers flowing out of his mouth. “So…good…soo..good…nooona..” he chants over and over.

Rolling your hips, you fill yourself fully of his length, enjoying how his tip hits the deepest parts of your core so perfectly. Up and down you rock against him, using the back of the chair for leverage. His hands tied behind his back are useless, and he wishes now he hadn’t tied them that way.

“Fuck, baby. I’m gonna come… _ahh_ …oh…you going to come with me, huh? Yeah?” 

Your words are exactly what he’s been waiting to hear, having held back for so long already.

As soon as he feels your walls clench against his cock, he loses it, load spurting into you…filling you to the brim. He can’t stop coming, hot ropes of come painting every inch of your walls. He sounds sweet in your ear, vulnerable and all yours. “Such a good _boyyy_..”

Grabbing the nape of his neck, you tug at his hair gently as you work him through his orgasm. Yours was just as good, knocking the breath out of your lungs. Untying his arms, he quickly brings them around to wrap around your body.

“I love you, noona.”

“I love you too, angel.”


End file.
